


Hidden Talents

by Merfilly



Series: Jedi Asajj [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Despite their attempt to save her, Tahl's life is hanging in the balance... and a certain padawan is not about to let the woman die.





	Hidden Talents

"She's dying, isn't she?" Obi-Wan asked, causing Ky Narec to nod slowly. Despite all of their efforts, despite Qui-Gon arriving when Tahl went missing, it hadn't been enough. 

"No." Asajj pushed away from the wall on that snapped word, striding past all of them into the room where Qui-Gon was keeping vigil. Obi-Wan and Narec followed hastily, with the boy seeking to protect her from his master's uncertain emotions. Qui-Gon couldn't actually speak, though, as the Force, the Living Force, swirled around the pale girl as she climbed up on the bed, knees on either side of Tahl's ribs as her hands came to rest on the heart and forehead.

~Live, Tahl of the golden eyes. Live, so that none grieve this day. Live, for your kindness to me. Live, because the boy will be devastated. Live, for the kindness of the men in this room. Live, for the girl you seek to protect from yourself. Live!~

To Obi-Wan, he could only feel tension rising in the room, but his master's gaze was fixed on the sight of the girl and woman, locked together in the living Force, sharing energy when Tahl had not possessed any to heal with. Qui-Gon had given her what he could, but this child… there did not seem to be boundaries on her in her giving.

Tahl's blind eyes opened, and she began to cough, even as Asajj slumped suddenly, with Ky moving to catch her. He scooped the small, thin girl into a cradle of his arms, and went to sit with her in the waiting area once more, leaving Obi-Wan to look at his master for an explanation of what had happened.

Only his master, in outright defiance of the Code, was openly kissing Master Tahl.

Obi-Wan wisely backed out of the room, closing the door, and sat to consider it all in silence.

* * *

It turned out that the only person that hadn't already noticed Tahl and Qui-Gon were Attached was Obi-Wan himself. He took it for granted that they were friends and close, but… together? In violation of the Code?

"Don't take it so hard, young one," Ky Narec told him, sitting with him on the ship back to Coruscant. "They will go back to being discreet when we land, and normally they manage to not let it impact their duties."

"But it's breaking the rules!" Obi-Wan said, confused still that his renegade of a Master had gone that far! Though, if he were honest, it was Master Tahl, who was **the** Jedi Archivist, even above Madame Nu, for her insights into historic records, that shocked him more.

Ky Narec paused, then circled around it. "What do you think of Asajj?"

Obi-Wan shrugged a shoulder. "She's very strong in the Force. She's a good fighter. She's excellent at the strategy games. And… apparently she's a healer?"

"Something like one, anyway." Ky rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "If she hadn't been there, Tahl would be dead, yes?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Probably."

"Yet, for her to be there, I had to break the rules, when I came back with her, because she was too old. So, sometimes, breaking rules leads to better things."

It was something to think about, as Obi-Wan settled in the co-pilot seat, staring at the pseudo-streaks of the hyperspace outside the ship.

* * *

Obi-Wan brought Asajj a steaming cup of soup, one thick in proteins, and held it out. She stared at him suspiciously, then took it.

"Why are you always nice to me?" she asked, holding the cup in both hands for the warmth.

"I try to be nice to everyone," he answered her.

"Except Darsha?"

Obi-Wan gave a snort. "Darsha doesn't like that I'm better in my saber form than she is in hers. Her master has high expectations for her in combat, while I am encouraged to pursue the consular track, which shouldn't need so much combat."

"Shouldn't and yet, it seems like the only reason you and your master wind up at the Temple is to heal from your most recent negotiations." Asajj sipped at the soup carefully, watching him over the rim.

"You seem to know an awful lot about my movements," Obi-Wan said, settling in a seat near her.

"Your group talks. Luminara's group talks. I listen. It's how I survived so long, by listening, and knowing who had power," she said idly. "And my Master has not seen fit for us to leave the Temple since we arrived there. I have to have some form of entertainment."

Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling slyly. "I wouldn't know what to do if we were Temple-bound for more than a few days. My Master gets restless and argues too much."

Asajj tipped her head slightly, those pale blue eyes staying on his face. "You are bothered by that. And by what happened on that planet."

"I shouldn't be," Obi-Wan said. "It's his business, and he is a good master. He's taught me so much, and has more he can teach me. I may not always agree with him, but I will support him."

"Loyal, but not blind." Asajj nodded to that. "Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I hope you and your master have a long friendship, then." 

"It is what I wish," he said, ignoring the twinge of guilt on that being a half-truth. She didn't pick up on it, at least, and they sat together in silence.

* * *

Qui-Gon looked up as Obi-Wan joined him in their quarters. The padawan took in the travel packs already sitting near the door and sighed. 

"Are you going to be alright if we go on another mission so soon?" Obi-Wan asked bluntly. 

"I am perfectly ready to take another mission, my young padawan," Qui-Gon said in a steely voice that warned Obi-Wan not to make an issue of it.

So of course, he did. "Master, I worry."

Those few words, said with actual concern deflated a lot of Qui-Gon's irritability. "Let us speak further of it once we are on our freighter, Obi-Wan."

"As you wish."


End file.
